


I'm Fleeting Like Fireworks (Fading Too Soon)

by Lothiriel84



Series: Another Nail In The Coffin [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Spoilers, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9454460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: I'm always dragging that horse aroundOur love is pastured such a mournful soundTonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground(Florence + the Machine,Shake It Out)





	

There are good days, and there are bad days. In the end you just go on living; you bury your regret in between a sad song and a wistful smile, then you get up and make yourself another cup of tea.

The thing is, she isn’t as helpless as some people seem to believe. She is perfectly capable of standing up for herself; she has no use for pitying glances, and strangers telling her how she should look after herself.

If there is one thing life has taught her, it’s that you can be sad _and_ strong; crying is not always a sign of weakness, nor is it necessarily brave to divorce yourself from your feelings and pretend that they never existed. Sometimes you just have to allow yourself to feel – then you take a deep breath and go about your business, because that’s exactly what people do.

That’s why she pretends everything is okay, even when she has to trudge through the debris from the recent detonation that nearly cost her friends their lives, or when Greg shows up at her flat to search it for explosives ‘just in case’. She gets up in the morning, gets dressed, goes to work; she babysits Rosie, and goes to the pub at the weekend.

Then one day Sherlock turns up unannounced with a dog, of all things, and she finally loses it.

She laughs, cries, and is given a hug that’s not quite a promise, but still feels like a new beginning.


End file.
